Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Armageddon War
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Armageddon War ''Even in the darkest of all times, where all hope is lost, there is little light. Ah, but that little light can be a successful victory. The Purity Orb is the Pokemon World's most prized possesion. If that shall fall into the wrong hands, the world's peace shall come to an end. But now, all the legendary Pokemon have teamed up and are causing a calamity. The Pure Orb cannot help the Pokemon this time, so now all Pokemon must adapt and stop the Legendary Force. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Armageddon War This is a fan-fic by Leaders of the Defenders of Light, Riora the Riolu 04:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC), so no one has the right to edit my story. Riora's Story This is where I write my story about the War! Leaders of the Defenders of Light, Riora the Riolu 04:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) If you want to write yours, write a new topic with your character's name and then story. Then you can write about the War! If you don't get it, use my story as an example. Day 20, Month 02, Year 09 Pokemon: Riolu Gender: Girl Special Features: Wears red ribbon on head "We finally meet Giratina." says Riora. Giratina exhales quietly. "Yes. We finally meet." responds Giratina. Riora chuckles a little. "I am NOT going down without a fight." "So be it. I accept your challenge." roars Giratina. "take my Shadow Ball!" Giratina attacks. Riora gets hit, but continues to stand. "Ugh..." she says. Holding the injured arm, Riora uses Aura Sphere. "Was THAT supposed to hurt?!" Giratina shreiks. Giratina disappears. "Shadow Force!!" Giratina Giratina returns with a powerful move striking Riora. With Riora fainted, Giratina flys away blowing Riora into a river with it taking off. Riora falls into the river, and washes ashore on the left path. Laying fainted on a path, Riora stays passed out after a ruinous, crushing defeat. KP Blue's Story Here's my side of the story. It's gonna be on the weird side. Hope you like it.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Day 20, Month 02, Year 2009 Pokemon: No definite species. Usually a Riolu, Jolteon, Treeko, Magnemite, Magneton, or Shellos. Gender: Male Special Features: Has a high Medi-Chlorian count, and thus, can use the force. Also can shapeshift. "Can't get no d*mn sleep with all those battles going on outside", says KP Blue, while trying to go to sleep. He, tired of trying to sleep, went outside carrying his shriuken. He shouted, "If you're gonna have a battle right outside my house, ya might as well invite me to join in the battle.", and joined in, throwing his shriuken, and transforming from a Rioulu to a Treeko. He then shouted to the two other pokemon, which were a level 1 Ledyba and a level 1 Yanma, "You're lucky I'm not a level 100 shuckle.". The battle was way too one-sided. KP Blue won easily. Tired of fighting only weak Pokemon, KP Blue went home, and went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, and Giratina stood at the foot of his bed. KP Blue, who was ticked off about the hole in his ceiling, shouted at Giratina, "If ya wanted to battle the best, you should've told me, AND NOT FALLEN THROUGH MY ROOF!!! I JUST GOT THAT FIXED AFTER THE SNEASEL INCIDENT LAST MONTH!!!!" Giratina shouted "YOU MUST DIE!! I ALONE AM BEST!!" at KP Blue, who had gotten out of bed and was preparing to attack. Giratina used Shadow Force, like he used on Riora the day before. KP Blue was sent flying through the hole in the roof, and lands, coincidentally, a mile away from Riora. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series)